


Messing with Time

by JenChevez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Harry what the fuck did you do now, Insanity, Just messing with timelines, Master of Death, Potter Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChevez/pseuds/JenChevez
Summary: Harry is insane and bored. So he messes with the time line. This is just a story idea so someone can take it over.





	Messing with Time

Harry is the Master of Death and not entirely sane. He knows of Dumbledores munipulation of his life and just wants to drive him and Voldemort up the wall. He decides to mess with the past. He goes back to his fifth year where they invade the Ministry, to the battle between himself, Voldeshorts, and Dumbledore. From there he manipulates the past again. And they are now together born as the Potter triples. Harry is the oldest, Voldemort/Tom is the boy who lived, and Dumbledore is the second eldest. And now the fun begins!


End file.
